


Snail's Pace

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at the Dreemurr household, but Asgore has other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snail's Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the artist Duly Noted (http://dulynotedart.tumblr.com/)! The guy is a big ToriGorey shipper and we became fast friends because of it.  
> It was his Birthday last Sunday, and this is my present to him, albeit a few days late

The return to the surface brought many great things together. Monsters had magic, which helped humans with their everyday life, and the humans’ advancements in recreational technology were something that the monsters never knew they wanted. Toriel and Asgore had made great use of that, adding a rather large couch and TV to their living room. It was perfect for enjoying time off with a good movie or show, and it provided the perfect opportunity for snuggling. 

They had devised a system for a movie night. One of them decided what they were going to watch, Frisk sometimes joining them with a movie of her choice. It was a perfect break in Toriel’s busy week, a time to wind down and cool off while enjoying time with Asgore.

Tonight it was her turn to choose, and with the new release of a snail documentary, there was nothing else she would rather watch. Asgore didn’t object, despite not being as crazy about snails as Toriel was, since he would rather have a good time. The couch was easily large enough for the both of them, even sprawled out. Maybe a bit thin, but that just made it better for cuddling.

Toriel switched on the documentary, grabbing a blanket and settling down on the couch. She pressed herself against Asgore, snuggling against him as she draped the comforter over the two of them. Asgore wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head, his favourite spot. 

The lights were dimmed, leaving the glow of the plasma screen as the only thing that illuminated the room. Frisk was out with Papyrus and Sans for the night, leaving the old monarchs to their own devices. Toriel was content with watching the screen, intrigued by the fascinating life of snails, the creature that kept on giving. Asgore had a slightly different plan, ever so slowly creeping down her body, shuffling along the couch with a devilish grin on his mug. 

Much to Asgore’s delight, Toriel was completely oblivious to his plan, her focus entirely elsewhere. He was now face to face with her thighs, the only obstacle now was her robe. He covertly hiked up the bottom half of her garment to her knees.

“You could’ve just asked, you know,” she said, now looking down at the bump under the blanket, smiling at his amorous stealth mission.

“But where’s the fun in that?” He asked, his horns making the blanket jutt out.

“I suppose, but I’m not really in the mood to return the favor. This documentary is fascinating.”

Asgore snickered. “Oh, I don’t mind at all.” He pulled her a bit closer, moving his head up her skirt and between her legs. “Not at all…” 

Ever since the two had started living together again, Toriel had found reasons to neglect the need to wear her usual lingerie under her casual robe, unless there was a special occasion. Asgore was thankful for that now; one less thing between him and her in his currently cramped space. “You just enjoy those snail facts, honey. I’ll be fine down here.” He rested his head on one of her pillowy thighs, turning his head and giving her a gentle lick.

Toriel sighed, “Ooh… I think I’ll enjoy more than just the snails, dear.” Asgore chuckled as he pulled her closer again, his tongue gliding across her entrance. A coo fell from Toriel’s lips, her body sinking back into the couch as she relaxed. Asgore slowly lapped at her lips, his tongue slowly dragging across the exposed line of pink. A satisfied sigh escaped from Toriel, her eyes growing lidded in pleasure. She pressed herself down further against him, grinding against his nose. Asgore gripped at her hips, spreading her legs to get a better angle.

The old king took an especially long lick which lingered at the top, brushing at the hood of her clit. Her face scrunched up in pleasure, a hand instinctively sliding under the cover and curling fingers into his long locks, pulling him against her sensitive button. He obliged, using his tongue to uncover the sensitive nub, his lips sealing around it. Waves of pleasure washed over Toriel, her focus on the television growing slightly blurry, her head recoiling back into a moan.

Asgore chuckled, barely able to make out Toriel’s squirming thighs in the dimness under the blanket, her pleasure being expressed mostly in shifting and squirming, punctuated by pleasured ‘mmms’ and ‘ohs’, just barely louder than the cheerfully oblivious and over enthusiastic narrator of the documentary. He gave her a few more tender licks at her clit, earning more and more moans before moving back down to her entrance, slowly pushing his tongue against the soft flesh. A soft hum resonated from Toriel’s throat, Asgore’s gentle advances causing calm jolts of pleasure through her spine. 

His lovingly delicate tongue worked slowly, pressing and working against her inner folds. He groped lightly at her hips, squeezing at her luscious curves and tracing small circles along the supple muscle. Being the tease that he was, he would pause and pull himself away, hearing her whine and watch her pelvis fidget in frustration, only to return with a deep lick, earning a loud moan from his queen. 

The air was uncomfortably hot and humid under the blanket, and there was going to be a terrible crick in his neck the next morning. But hearing the soft sound of her soft murmurs and whimpers and feeling her squirm under his fingers and snout were all the more worth the discomfort. He buried his nose deeper between her thighs, his tongue reaching as far as it could go. Toriel let out gasp, the hand tangled in his hair pulled against him further, trying to get as much of him as she could. She could feel him smile against her entrance, his fuzzy beard tickling the sensitive skin.

Toriel tried her best to keep herself trained on the documentary, though Asgore was making it difficult. For a while she was able to focus, the pleasure just a dull haze in the background, but now he knew exactly what to do to pique her interest. Every once in awhile he would hit a spot that would make her sigh or squirm, though he timed it so that she wouldn’t miss anything important. He kept the pace almost torturously slow, hoping to keep her entertained throughout the entire hour of movie. So far he was doing a fine job, already half way through and she was in heaven. Her squirms grew with a bit more abandon, her sighs growing slightly in pitch. Asgore could tell she was getting close, her thighs beginning to tremble and her walls trying their best to clamp down on his tongue. He pulled his mouth away, licking his lips as he did. Her hips shook and bucked involuntarily, a frustrated moan coming from her. Toriel pulled against his head, but Asgore was much stronger than her shaky muscles, easily rejecting her attempts.He placed small kisses on her thighs, skirting dangerously close to her entrance.

“Asgore… you goddamned tease.” She said, annoyed pants interrupted her words.

The king merely chuckled, planting his lips just far enough from her entrance, trying her patience even further. “I just don’t want you to miss any neat little pieces of information, dear.”

“The snails can wait, just…” His warm breath brushed ever so slightly against her nethers, making her eyes cross. “Oh, please.”

“But the movie!”

“Fuck the movie!” She nearly yelled, her frustration overflowing.

Asgore did his best to stop himself from laughing. He could imagine her flustered, annoyed face, a large blush on her scowl, trying her best to calm down her pants. He snickered, moving painstakingly slow, his breath almost sending her over the edge. Almost haphazardly, her swirled his tongue around her clit, the sudden pleasure finally reaching her climax. Her body scrunched up, her thighs squeezing his head between them. She sighed and gasped through the throws of her orgasm, a pleasured smiled etched onto her maw. Asgore continued to lap at her, slurping at her sweet nectar.

Toriel eventually regained lucidity, her mind growing less hazy. Asgore gave her one final lick before pulling his head from under her robe. He popped up from the blanket, a lewd grin on his maw. She tried her best to frown, though she was not sure how well it came out. “I hate you.”

He grinned even further, snuggling up against him. “Oh, come on. You know you love me.”

Her attempts broke, a smile appearing on her face. “I suppose so, but you are still the most awful tease!”

“Guilty as charged.” He chuckled, pulling her closer against him. “So, what do you want to do now?”

“Returning the favor would be the correct thing to do, but…” She yawned, stretching as best as she could. “I’m a bit tired.”

“I’ll just put it on a rain check then.” He sank a bit into the couch, getting as comfortable as he could. “How much is left on this documentary anyway?”

“Oh, just about an hour.” She said, her eyes focusing on the screen.

“Oh. Yay.”

“You don’t have to watch if you don’t want to. I’ll join you in bed when it’s over.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’d rather spend the time with you.”

“Ah, you’re such a sweetheart.”

Asgore rested his chin on the top of her head again, sighing as he relaxed.

“You’re still a horrible tease though.”


End file.
